1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an impeller used in a rotational apparatus such as a compressor or a pump and a method of manufacturing the impeller, and more particularly to, an impeller including a shroud and a method of manufacturing the impeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a compressor or a pump that compresses fluid includes an impeller that generates turning force.
The impeller transfers rotational motion energy to fluid and increases pressure of the fluid. The impeller includes a plurality of blades on one surface of a disc to move the fluid and transfer the rotational motion energy to the fluid. A shroud for covering the blades on an opposite surface to the disc is installed. The shroud and the blades serve as a moving path of the fluid through the impeller.
When the impeller is manufactured, a method of separately producing the disc including the blades and the shroud and coupling the separately produced disc and the shroud by welding has been used in the related art.
However, such a method incorporating welding and coupling may cause undesirable deformation of the shroud or the blades during the welding process, and such deformation may cause an adverse effect on the quality of the impeller. Further, the welding and coupling method makes it difficult to weld an entire contact part of the shroud and the blades, and the method may cause a problem in a coupling force.
Accordingly, to solve such disadvantages, a new method of manufacturing the impeller is required.